¿Y ahora?
by Mavalu
Summary: ¿Que ocurrirá ahora? Vosotros lo diréis...
1. Chapter 1

**¿Y ahora?**

by Mavalu

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y su mirada se dirigió a su puesto de trabajo. No pudo evitar sonreír cuando vio dos vasos de café sobre la mesa y a Castle sentado en su silla con la nariz metida en el I-Phone.

- A veces creo que dependes emocionalmente de ese cacharro.

Castle dio un respingo al oír su voz tras él. Se le escurrió el teléfono de la mano y lo pilló al vuelo, justo antes de que se estrellara contra el suelo.

- Un día de estos me va a dar un infarto por tu culpa.

Ella le dedicó una mirada irónica y se sentó.

- Por cierto, ¿qué haces aquí?, no tenemos ningún caso.

- ¿Tenemos? - levantó una ceja – me vuelve loco que pienses en mi de esa manera.

Kate reprimió una sonrisa y sin levantar la mirada de los papeles preguntó:

- ¿Y bien?

- Resulta, querida inspectora, que tienes ante ti al escritor de best sellers más reconocido del país en este momento.

Ella levantó la cabeza sorprendida y su boca formó una "o" pero no salió ningún sonido, en vista de lo cual, él continuó.

- Me llamó anoche mi editora. ¿No es estupendo? - añadió eufórico mientras abría los brazos y extendía las manos.

- Sí que lo es. ¿Eso significa que "Ola de calor" es el libro más vendido?

- Exacto. Motivo por el cual hay que hacer una celebración - y le dedicó una mirada profunda llena de intenciones.

Ella se hizo la tonta

- ¿Una celebración?, ¿conmigo?

- ¿Con quién si no? Si no fuera por ti, no existiría el personaje, ni el libro, ni la legión de amigos que tengo en este momento en mi página de Facebook, por no hablar de Twiter...

- Vale, vale – le interrumpió un poco molesta – cállate, no sea que tu ego te atragante.

- ¿Me harías el boca a boca? - preguntó expectante

- Te daría una patada en el culo – arrugó el entrecejo - por arrogante.

Él sacudió la cabeza fingiendo decepción.

- Empiezo a acostumbrarme a tu maltrato psicológico - clavó su mirada en ella - ¿no es preocupante?

Kate no pudo evitar sonreír.

- Todo en ti es preocupante. Yo prefiero no hacerte caso. Me sale más a cuenta.

- Pero te diviertes – la señaló con el dedo

- Jamás conseguirás que lo admita delante de testigos – le señalo a su vez, imitando su gesto.

- Eres cruel conmigo.

- Por eso me elegiste como inspiración para tu personaje, ¿no?

Él se removió en su asiento, un poco incomodo. Se había quedado sin argumentos para rebatir. Cruzó los brazos y la miró a los ojos. Al sentirse observada levantó la cabeza y arqueó las cejas.

- ¿Que?

- ¿Vas a celebrarlo conmigo o no?

Kate hizo una mueca de fastidio

- Si te soy sincera, no me apetece vestirme de fiesta para ir a uno de esos restaurantes a los que vas para ver y ser visto, la verdad.

- ¿Por qué?

- No estoy de humor

- ¿Te ocurre algo? - la miró preocupado

- Nada especial, tan solo no estoy de humor.

Él se rascó la barbilla lo que indicaba que su mente iba a mil por hora ideando algo. Cuando su mirada se iluminó, arqueó las cejas, adelantó tó su cuerpo hacia ella y habló en voz baja.

- ¿Y si te propusiera algo diferente?

Continuará...

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Bueno, estoy tratando de llevar a cabo un experimento y me gustaría contar con vuestra ayuda. ¿Que os gustaría que le propusiera Castle? Espero vuestras ideas. Yo ya tengo alguna pero si me ayudais intentaré que la historia quede lo mejor y más ajustada a los personajes posible. Muchas gracias!


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Kate le observó en silencio con esa pose prudente que le había proporcionado la experiencia de los años.

- ¿No me dices nada?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

- En ese caso continúo hablando yo - se removió de nuevo en su silla – te propongo un picnic.

Obtuvo una cara de sorpresa como única respuesta.

- Si, en Central Park, un almuerzo al aire libre con su mantel de cuadros correspondiente y su cesta de mimbre llena de comida. ¡Ah! Y un paseo por la naturaleza. El día lo pones tú, el resto corre de mi cuenta – y guardó silencio. Apoyó la cabeza en su mano izquierda y esperó su respuesta. O al menos algún tipo de reacción por su parte.

Un silencio incomodo se creó entre ambos.

- No – dijo ella por fin

- ¿No?

- No

Castle ladeó la cabeza contrariado

- ¿Por qué no?

- Porque no sería apropiado

- ¿Apropiado? - repitió - ¿Apropiado para quién? ¿o para qué?- preguntó visiblemente molesto

- Apropiado para nuestra situación.

- ¿Qué situación? - entornó los ojos y su mirada se oscureció – ¿se me ha escapado algo?

Ella se sintió estúpida y enmudeció de nuevo.

- A mi me gusta compartir las buenas noticias con mis amigos. Y tu y yo somos amigos. ¿Dónde está el problema? - hizo una pausa y se quedó absorto unos instantes. Finalmente se dibujó en su cara una mueca de triunfo mezclada con incredulidad - ¿Es por tu amigo el cirujano?

- Déjale aparte, no tiene nada que ver en esto

- Pues entonces explícame por qué no es apropiado que dos amigos queden para comer.

Kate meditó su respuesta unos instantes. Y con mucha cautela preguntó:

- ¿No es una cita?

Él arqueó las cejas.

- ¡Por supuesto que no! Es como si quedaras con Lanie pero con 30 cm más de altura.

- Ella no me saca de quicio

- Nadie es perfecto

- Ni siquiera tú – afirmó con media sonrisa

- Ni siquiera yo – admitió – aunque me asemejo bastante a la perfección, ¿no crees?

- ¿De verdad quieres que te responda?

Castle esbozó media sonrisa de triunfo mientras ella meneaba la cabeza con resignación. Había perdido el primer asalto: Castle: 1, Beckett: 0.

**-O-O-O-O-**

Continuará...


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Castle se dirigió a abrir la puerta mientras se frotaba los ojos. Miró el reloj de pulsera y vio que eran las 10. De hecho, todavía eran las 10. Arrugó el entrecejo, esbozando una mueca de fastidio. Se pasó la mano por el pelo, desordenándolo más de lo que ya estaba y abrió.

- Buenos días – saludó ella alegremente. De pronto se quedó quieta y puso cara de desconcierto - ¡Vaya!, ¡estás horrible!

Él se frotó de nuevo el puente de la nariz intentando enfocar la vista. Sus ojos le devolvieron una imagen de Beckett risueña vestida con unas deportivas, una camiseta y unos vaqueros viejos. Se los frotó de nuevo. No se creía lo que estaba viendo.

- A riesgo de parecer grosero no puedo evitar preguntarte ¿qué haces aquí?

- Tengo el día libre

- No sabes cuánto me alegro – respondió irónico

- Me refiero a que tengo el día libre... - hizo una pausa mientras movía las manos de manera circular para intentar ayudarle a completar la frase.

Castle hizo una mueca de fastidio y sin ningún interés por responder se apartó de la puerta, con un gesto le indicó que pasara y se dirigió directamente a la cocina a preparar café. Ella cerró y le siguió sentándose en uno de los taburetes del office.

- ¿Qué te pasa?

- Que casi no he dormido, que me has despertado, alegremente por más señas, y que necesito un café. Eso es lo que me pasa. Por ese orden.

- En ese caso me voy, no quiero molestarte – y se dispuso a levantarse

- ¡Eh! No. Ahora que me has despertado tienes la obligación de aguantar mi mal humor. Al menos hasta que me haya inyectado un café en vena y vuelva a ser una persona normal. En realidad con ser una persona me conformo - bebió de la taza y clavó sus ojos enrojecidos en ella - ¿Y bien? ¿A que debo el placer de tu visita a estas horas intempestivas inspectora Beckett? - se colocó al otro lado del office y apoyó pesadamente los codos en la barra.

- Hace cuatro horas que ha amanecido

- Y yo hace cinco que me he acostado.

- ¿De juerga?

- Si. Contigo. Mas bien con tu alter ego.

No pudo contener una sonrisa de orgullo

- ¿Has estado escribiendo?

Él asintió perezosamente. Realmente parecía exhausto.

- Termina la frase

- ¿Qué frase? - preguntó desconcertada

- La que me has dicho en la puerta – aclaró él y bebió otro sorbo de café.

- Ah, bueno. Decía que tengo el día libre y … me debes un picnic - carraspeó

Castle se quedó mirándola impasible. Su cara no mostraba expresión alguna. Parpadeó varias veces, asimilando lo que acababa de oír y bebió de nuevo. Finalmente habló muy serio

- De eso hace tres semanas.

Ella sintió como se le formaba un nudo en el estómago pero le sostuvo la mirada.

- No me dijiste que tuviera fecha de caducidad

- Y tu no me dijiste que fueras a aceptar. De hecho tu lenguaje corporal indicaba "rechazo" con luces de neón - aclaró mientras abría y cerraba los dedos de la mano izquierda.

- No te fíes demasiado del lenguaje corporal de una mujer.

Castle apuró su café. Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo antes de hablar.

- De acuerdo

- ¿De acuerdo?

- De acuerdo – convino

- ¿Así?, ¿sin más?

- Bueno, ya me he tomado el café y vuelvo a ser yo y, tal y como ya sabrás, soy un chico fácil. Voy a encargar la comida, siéntate en el sofá mientras me ducho y me visto adecuadamente para la cita.

- ¡No es una cita! - exclamó ella alarmada mientras le veía alejarse hacia las escaleras

Él lanzó una mirada seductora por encima de su hombro

- Por supuesto que no.

Y sonrió triunfante mientras subía los peldaños sin apresurarse.

**-O-O-O-O**

Continuará...


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Kate se paró de pronto en mitad de un claro y se giró hacia él con mirada interrogativa

- ¿Te gusta aquí?

Él la miró como si no supiera de qué le estaba hablando y arrugó el entrecejo. Al cabo de un instante reaccionó y asintió con la cabeza.

Ella abrió la tapa de la cesta y cogió el mantel, se agachó sobre el césped y lo dejó caer extendiéndolo con eficacia. Depositó la cesta en el suelo y poco a poco fue sacando toda la comida que el catering había llevado a casa de Castle una hora antes. Lo cierto era que todo tenía un aspecto delicioso.

Cuando estuvo todo dispuesto se giró y se percató de que él la observaba atentamente pero sin expresión alguna. Movió una mano ante sus ojos para llamar su atención.

- Tienes la mente en otra parte. ¿Estás bien?

- La falta de descanso, supongo – se frotó el puente de la nariz por enésima vez esa mañana

- Ya, claro. ¿Te sientas?

Obtuvo otro movimiento de conformidad como única respuesta pero obedeció y se colocó de espaldas al sol por lo que ella se tuvo que sentar justo a su lado si no quería que le diera el sol en los ojos. Cuando lo hizo, su proximidad provocó que le llegara un ligero olor a colonia masculina y le gustó, esbozando una sonrisa involuntaria que borró rápidamente de su rostro.

Dieron buena cuenta de la comida y charlaron animadamente. Castle poco a poco iba despejándose y su carácter mordaz aparecía de vez en cuando en la conversación.

- ¿Recuerdas cuando aquella médium te predijo el futuro? Fue alucinante...

- No predijo nada – replicó visiblemente molesta – de hecho, lo que me dijo podría haberse interpretado de cualquier manera. ¿Y tú? ¿Recuerdas cuando te pillé en la escena de un crimen después de varios meses sin saber nada de ti?

- ¿Mmmm? No, lo cierto es que no – y una sonrisa bailó en sus ojos mientras jugueteaba con una aceituna.

- Todavía no entiendo cómo soy capaz de soportarte.

Él, lejos de sentirse ofendido, hizo una mueca de autosuficiencia

- Te has acostumbrado a mi – se encogió de hombros - es un hecho

Ella arqueó las cejas

- No seas arrogante

Castle se hizo el ofendido poniéndose la mano en el pecho.

- ¿Cómo te atreves...?

- Ahora me dirás que nunca te han llamado arrogante o incluso cosas peores.

- ¡Por supuesto que si! Pero tú has sido la primera que me lo ha dicho hoy. De hecho, acabas de obtener ese raro privilegio. ¿A que mola? - abrió mucho los ojos mostrando un entusiasmo extrañamente adorable. Le encantaba reírse de si mismo.

Kate sonrió como única respuesta y bajó la mirada. A él le pareció observar un ligero rubor en su rostro y le resultó fascinante. Ladeó la cabeza y cambió de tema.

- ¿Quieres un trozo más de pastel?

- ¡No! Mi estomago acaba de decir basta. No me cabe nada más.

- En ese caso ha llegado el momento de brindar

Ella le miró divertida mientras observaba como Castle blandía la botella de champán ante su cara. Cogió un par de copas y las llenó hasta que la espuma estuvo a punto de rebosar. Le dio una a ella y levantó la suya poniendo una cara muy solemne.

- Vamos a brindar... por que el segundo libro también sea un éxito - y tendió la copa hacia ella que la chocó con la suya – y por que a la gente le guste tanto los libros de Nikki Heat que me obligue a documentarme durante mucho mucho tiempo.

Y le lanzó una mirada tan perturbadora si no hubiera estado sentada le hubieran flaqueado las piernas. Sonrió nerviosamente como única respuesta y bebió para intentar relajar los saltos mortales que estaba dando su corazón.

- A eso tendré yo algo que objetar, ¿no crees? - bromeó levantando una ceja

Él adelantó su torso hacia ella deteniéndose demasiado cerca para la tranquilidad de Kate.

- Es posible pero tengo un as en la manga. Tan solo tengo que hablar con el alcalde – añadió con sus ojos azul cobalto fijos en los de ella.

- Realmente no se cómo te soporto – se removió incómoda y sacudió la cabeza para romper la tensión que se acababa de crear entre ellos.

- Me adoras – afirmó complacido y estiró las piernas perezosamente dejándose caer hasta que se quedó totalmente tumbado sobre la hierba. Colocó ambos brazos tras la cabeza y respiró hondo.

Ella se quedó absorta mirando la pequeña franja de piel a la altura de la cintura que se había quedado al descubierto al subirsele la camiseta. Observó que estaba ligeramente salpicada de vello oscuro y le entraron unas ganas terribles de acariciarla para comprobar si era tan suave como parecía. Sacudió la cabeza y frunció el ceño - En tus sueños, Castle - depositó la copa sobre el mantel y se levantó de repente - Bueno, habrá que ir recogiendo, se está haciendo tarde.

- Solo son las cuatro – observó él acomodándose aun más en la hierba

- Pero empieza a refrescar – respondió intentando controlar su nerviosismo.

- Estamos en mayo

Kate le dirigió una mirada de impaciencia pero no le replicó, continuó recogiendo los restos del pic-nic y depositándolos en bolsas para tirarlos en una papelera. Dobló el mantel, lo metió en la cesta y se incorporó poniendo los brazos en jarras

- ¿Vamos?

Castle la observó desde su posición horizontal y analizó su rostro. Parecía impaciente y nerviosa por lo que decidió no prolongar más la situación. Se levantó pero sin apresurarse.

- Después de ti – respondió alargando el brazo como si el parque tuviera puertas y le estuviera invitando a salir de él.

Continuará...


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

* * *

Dos días después, Castle recibió una llamada de Beckett mientras desayunada

- Buenos días inspectora, ¿qué se te ofrece hoy? ¿Otro pic-nic?

Oyó como ella resoplaba

- Mueve el culo hasta la calle Madison, Castle.

- Ya veo que se acabaron los días de campo. Es una tragedia – y colgó esbozando media sonrisa.

Veinte minutos más tarde apareció en el callejón con dos vasos de capuchino, se acercó a ella, que estaba agachada junto al cadáver y le ofreció uno.

- Toma, te hará falta

Beckett lo cogió y bebió con avidez. Necesitaba algo caliente para despejarse.

- ¿Qué tenemos?

- Varón, cuarenta y tantos años, tiene un disparo directo al corazón.

- ¡Vaya! Eso ha sonado muy poético...

Ella le lanzó una mirada reprobatoria y Castle se encogió de hombros.

- No tiene documentación y Lanie dice que lleva muerto alrededor de 12 horas.

Él miró el cadáver y no pudo evitar pensar que la muerte de aquel tipo era una analogía del enamoramiento de las personas. ¡Zas! Directo al corazón. Meneó la cabeza arrugando el entrecejo.

Beckett se incorporó y le miró con extrañeza

- Me aterras cuando tu imaginación mueve sus engranajes así que no te voy a preguntar que estás pensando. Vámonos a comisaría, aquí no hay nada más que hacer – salió disparada hacia el coche seguida de Castle cuyo rostro mostraba un rictus de triunfo y autosuficiencia.

Se pasaron el día montando el panel de investigación con fotos y anotaciones diversas, llamadas de teléfono y reuniones varias. Estaban tan enfrascados en el caso que no se dieron cuenta de que eran las 9 de la noche.

- Tengo hambre

Ella sacó la nariz del expediente y le miró, parecía ausente

- ¿Qué?

- Que tengo hambre.

Ella parpadeó confusa

- Si, eso que ocurre cuando llevas casi doce horas sin comer y que hace que el estómago emita ruidos desagradables – y arqueó las cejas muy satisfecho con su explicación.

- De acuerdo, vete a casa si quieres, yo seguiré un rato más. Quiero acabar de establecer la relación que unía a este tipo con el dueño de la cafetería "Marcus". No acabo de verlo claro.

- Mmmm, no era esa la idea.

Ella le dirigió una mirada impaciente

- ¿Qué?

- Quiero decir que si hemos pasado todo el día juntos y yo llevo sin probar bocado desde las 10 de la mañana, tú también. De lo que se deduce que si yo tengo hambre, tú también – levantó un dedo para impedirle objetar nada – aunque no te hayas dado cuenta. Tienes que comer algo – sacó su I-Phone - ¿Chino o tailandés?

Kate no pudo reprimir una sonrisa.

- Tailandés

Él le sonrió a su vez

- Bien – y llamó por teléfono para pedir algo de cenar.

Cuando terminaron, tiraron los cartones a la basura y recogieron la mesa.

Castle se quedó absorto mirando el modo en que ella mordisqueaba de manera distraída un palillo de madera. Le pareció el gesto más despreocupado del mundo y por primera vez en dos días la veía relajarse.

- ¿Qué piensas?

- Nada en especial, supongo que he conseguido desconectar durante un rato – contempló el rostro de Castle unos instantes – Te lo agradezco - musitó

Él arqueó las cejas

- De nada. Para eso están los amigos

Kate le observó pensativa mientras asentía levemente. Mordisqueó de nuevo el palillo y sonrió.

Castle se puso muy serio de repente

- No me hagas eso, no sonrías así, me matas – su boca formó una linea recta y su mirada se tornó de un azul profundo.

- No entiendo, ¿qué ocurre?

- Lo entiendes demasiado, Kate – afirmó con amargura - ¿Cuándo vamos a hablar de lo que pasó aquella noche?

Ella meneó la cabeza y bajó la vista evitando su mirada penetrante.

- ¿No sentiste nada?

- Era lo mejor que podíamos hacer para librarnos de aquel tipo

- Creo recordar que no fue idea tuya

- Y yo tan solo te seguí el juego

- No me has respondido

- ¿Cuál era la pregunta?

Él se quedó callado estudiándola detenidamente unos instantes. Después tendió su mano hacia ella.

- Dame la mano

Kate dio un respingo

- ¿Para qué?

- Para probar mi teoría. Tengo una hipótesis.

- No soy el ratón de laboratorio de nadie, Castle y menos el de un escritor con un ego tan grande que no cabe en esta comisaría.

Él elevó el lateral del labio esbozando media sonrisa y entornó los ojos.

- ¿De qué tienes miedo?

- ¡Yo no tengo miedo de nada! - exclamó contrariada

- Pues entonces dame la mano

Ella obedeció a regañadientes por lo que Castle la cogió entre las suyas y la llevó hasta su boca, besando cada unos de los dedos con una dulzura exquisita. Kate dio un respingo intentando retirarla pero le fue imposible.

- Estate quieto. ¿Qué haces?

- Seducirte

- ¿Por qué?

- Podría darte un millón de razones pero solo te daré tres – hizo una pausa para besar otro dedo y al mismo tiempo estudiar la reacción que tenía en ella la caricia – la primera es que me apetece un montón hacerlo, la segunda es que me encanta ponerte nerviosa y la tercera, y más importante, – hizo otra pausa que a ella le pareció eterna – es que se que voy sobre seguro.

- Eres la persona más arrogante y ególatra que he conocido en mi vida – murmuró derrotada

Él tiró de ella suavemente y las ruedas desplazaron la silla hasta dejarla justo delante de la suya.

- Ven aquí – susurró antes de sostener su cara entre las manos y besarla con toda la dulzura posible.

Kate se sintió en una nube. Incapaz de reaccionar, se dedicó a disfrutar de cada una de las caricias que recibía. Él iba depositando besos a lo largo de la linea de la mandíbula, en los ojos, la nariz y finalmente en los labios. No profundizaba, tan solo la acariciaba con la boca como si pretendiera alejarla de todos los problemas y las inseguridades que llevaba a cuestas a base de cariño y comprensión. Cerró los ojos embargada por la calma y la ternura que Castle le transmitía con cada beso. Cuando él se alejó un poco ella por fin soltó el aire que llevaba reteniendo y le capturó con la mirada.

- ¿Sigues sin sentir nada?

A Kate se le humedecieron los ojos y se mordió el labio inferior, temblorosa e insegura.

- Eres preciosa – afirmó muy serio - ¿Lo sabías?

Y ella no pudo contener las lágrimas.

Continuará...


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

* * *

- Háblame, por favor

Ella sacudió la cabeza y bajó la mirada. Era consciente de que se estaba comportando como una niña pequeña pero era incapaz de controlarse.

- Lo siento, de verdad

Pero un nudo en la garganta la impedía expresarse por lo que mantuvo la mirada en el suelo. Cerró los puños con rabia e intentó respirar hondo.

- No pretendía hacerte llorar

Las palabras llegaban a sus oídos pero no reaccionaba ante ellas. Sintió unas manos cálidas en sus mejillas que le forzaron a levantar la cabeza. Su mirada tropezó con la de él y se estremeció. Castle pasó los pulgares bajo sus ojos con infinita ternura y esbozó una sonrisa triste.

- Lo siento – repitió – no volverá a ocurrir. Te lo prometo.

Ella se zafó de sus caricias y se enjugó la cara con torpeza.

- No importa, no es culpa tuya. He estado sometida a mucha presión y supongo que todo tiene un límite. ¡Incluso yo! – afirmó con falsa alegría. Se levantó de la silla y comenzó a pasear por la estancia para intentar tranquilizarse

- ¿Te apetece un café?

Ella asintió y le siguió hasta la sala de descanso.

- Propongo que demos por concluida la jornada de hoy – comentó mientras lo preparaba

- De acuerdo – caminó arriba y abajo, frotándose las manos

- ¡Hey! - dijo con suavidad intentando llamar su atención. Alargó la mano intentando cogerla de la muñeca pero ella se lo impidió.

- No me toques Castle, eres contraproducente para mi salud.

Él arrugó el entrecejo para luego esbozar media sonrisa

- Lo tomaré como un cumplido

- Hazlo – afirmó mientras cogía la taza de café y se sentaba.

Estuvieron un rato en silencio hasta que él lo rompió

- ¿Por qué huyes de mi?

- Eso no es cierto. Eres mi compañero. No tengo inconveniente en tenerte cerca.

- Rectifico. No huyes de mi, huyes de lo que soy o mas bien de lo que puedo llegar a ser.

Ella levantó la ceja escéptica

- ¿Y qué se supone que eres? ¿Un escritor de éxito que se lo tiene creído?

- Me siento halagado pero no. Es decir: tienes razón pero no me refiero a eso. – bebió un sorbo – Huyes del cariño, del contacto personal y de todo lo que representa querer a alguien – hizo un pausa – y que te quieran. Eres algo así como una psociópata de las relaciones con los demás. Yo estoy resquebrajando tu coraza y tú, amiga mía, – intensificó la profundidad de su mirada entrecerrando los ojos – estás muerta de miedo. Te aterroriza pasar un día a mi lado sin que haya un caso de por medio. ¿De verdad crees que no me di cuenta de cómo me mirabas el día del pic-nic? - se levantó de la silla para enfatizar lo que iba a decir - ¡casi me dieron ganas de quitarme la camiseta para que satisficieras tu curiosidad!

- Te crees muy listo, ¿verdad?

Él la observó muy serio y meneó la cabeza levemente

- Tal y como ya te he dicho antes, voy sobre seguro. No eres tan fría como aparentas ser y apuesto lo que quieras a que sentiste lo mismo que yo aquella noche.

- Ya he tenido bastante, Castle. Me voy a casa.

- De acuerdo pero antes demuéstrame que no tengo razón – le dijo con voz retadora

Kate puso cara de extrañeza y se cruzó de brazos.

- Bésame

Ella meneó la cabeza absolutamente atónita con lo que acababa de oír.

- Vamos inspectora, demuéstrame que no tengo razón. Demuéstrame que eres capaz de darme un beso sin que te afecte lo más mínimo.

- Empiezo a estar harta de tus apuestas estúpidas – afirmó visiblemente enfadada.

- Lo se. Y a mi empieza a resultarme adictivo ponerte de los nervios.

- Pero no me...

No pudo continuar hablando porque él le dio un tirón del brazo, la pegó a su cuerpo y cubrió su boca con la suya. Ella se resistió un poco por la sorpresa pero los labios de Castle eran expertos y su beso, que en principio era agresivo y pasional se fue transformado en algo profundo y perezoso. Tanto que cada vez que ahondaba con su lengua a ella le recorría un escalofrío por la espalda. Él se movió hacia delante llevándosela consigo y cuando tropezaron con la puerta se separaron momentáneamente y se miraron a los ojos. Ambos respiraban con dificultad y tenían los labios enrojecidos.

- Kate – gruñó él – esto no es producto de mi imaginación, por favor, necesito oírtelo decir.

Ella suspiró y levantó la mano, posando los dedos en la mejilla de Castle que cerró los ojos por la caricia. Momento que ella aprovechó para acercarse más aun y susurrarle al oído:

- Sí

Él dio un respingo que a ella le resultó adorable.

- ¿Sí?

- Mmmm. - comenzó a mordisquearle la mandíbula, un poco áspera por la barba incipiente y a Castle le fallaron las rodillas. Se separó un poco para mirarla a los ojos y recuperar el poco control que le quedaba. Y ante la mirada expectante de Castle ella sonrió triunfante -¿Sorprendido? No. No creo que sea eso – frunció el ceño intentando discernir qué le pasaba por la cabeza. Arqueó las cejas, deslizó ambos brazos por su cuello y le besó en los labios – Es incredulidad, ¿verdad?, no te lo crees.

- No, no es eso. Digamos que intento que las diferentes partes de mi cuerpo vuelvan a su lugar de origen pero no estoy teniendo demasiado éxito. Al menos mientras estés tan cerca.

Ella le lanzó una mirada traviesa y volvió a besarle pero mucho más profundo, se aferró a él y le asaltó la boca con pasión. Se amoldó a su cuerpo encajando como un puzzle y se aferró a su espalda. Él no pudo controlarse y reaccionó, empotrándola contra la puerta y metiendo una pierna entre las de ella en un movimiento íntimo y pasional.

El tiempo desapareció y el lugar se volvió intangible. Tan solo existían ellos dos y la necesidad que tenían el uno del otro.

Una voz suave perturbó aquel momento idílico y provocó que él separara la boca de la curva del cuello de Kate y buscara sus ojos.

- ¿Qué has dicho? - preguntó con dificultad, le faltaba el aliento

Ella le lanzó una mirada de deseo líquido y descarnado. Sonrió provocativamente.

- Tan solo te he llamado por tu nombre – acarició el labio superior con un dedo.

Él tragó saliva y parpadeó confuso

- Eso me había parecido. Me has llamado Rick.

- Te llamas así ¿no?

- Sí pero cuando lo pronuncias tú me suena diferente.

Ella sonrió complacida y le pasó los brazos por el cuello aferrándose con ternura. Él se refugió en su abrazo y metió la nariz en la curva de su cuello sintiéndose embriagado por ese leve aroma a cerezas que le resultaba tan familiar.

- ¿Y ahora? - musitó sin sacar la nariz de su refugio

- Bueno. No será fácil pero confío en ti.

Él respondió estrechando el abrazo.

FIN


End file.
